Seasons Of Love
by SMCKI10
Summary: AU After 5.01, Basicly it's about what happens 27 years down the road and why things went the way they did. SV. I'm bad at summarys


Disclaimer: I do not own alias. If I did Vaughn would still be around. The title comes from Seasons of Love from the play RENT.

A/N: This is an idea I had, so hopefully it makes sense. Sorry for any mistakes.

Michael,

You've been gone close to 28 years. Our daughter is 27 and she's a cop at the local prescient. Thurs proving she is truly our daughter, she has caught there people on their most wanted list. You should be proud of her. She didn't have a normal child hood and I know I'm at blame for that but at least she doesn't want to shoot me. (Yes me and my mother still have issues.) When she was 4 we moved away from L.A. it was safer that way. One of the few things I regret about that is she only got to see my dad 3 times before he passed away a couple of months ago. She hadn't seen him face-to-face since she was 10. Surpisly my dad died of a heart attack not a bullet from my mother's or solane's gun has I always thought it would be. Her junior year of high school we finally formed a relationship. She is now engaged to an officer that she works with, Kyle, he reminds me a lot of you and Eric mixed together for some reason. She had our childhoods, the one thing we didn't want for her was the only thing she had growing up because I was too busy looking for answers to raise our child. I became my father Vaughn, I missed dance recitals and plays because I was trying to figure out why and who had taken you from us. She looks like you, she has your chin and your love for hockey. She also has your eyes. Her eyes light up when she talking about hockey or Kyle, it's like you're here with us again. It hurts Vaughn. After 20 years I can still not seem to pick up the pieces and move on or away from you. You know we sound like a country love song. What brought us into each other's lives would have had us killed if we were seen together, then we had our few months of purity. Our love only tainted a little by my mother's deceit. But then I lost those 2 years and you to Lauren (Elena.) Then we were back to square one, we were back to being together, not even a year later I lost you. See what I mean a pathiec country love song. I miss you, I wish everyday that I could go back in time and change what happened. Bella has Kyle now she'll be okay. I wish that we had made it to Santa Barbara, Maybe Karen and Dave could send me a postcard. I love you Vaughn.

Sydney

Isabella Bristow-Vaughn picked up the freshly written letter that had been wrote before her mother had been kidnapped. Why was her mother writing to her dead father? She heard somebody come up behind her; she tensed up till she smelled the familiar smell of soap, sweat and old spice mixed together. She turned around to face her fiancé Kyle Reynolds. He wrapped her in his arms.

"Any suspects?" she asked has he released her.

"The usuals, we're thinking Sark."

"What would Adam want with my mother?"

"To mess with you head."

"My mother thought we were cops, not secret agents, now it may have cost her her life. We need to contact the L.A. branch; we know Adam had a meeting in L.A."

"Well how about this, we look through all this and then head to L.A. we can stay with my uncle."

"That sounds good, let's get to work." She said has she pulled a large chest out from under the bed. She picked the lock and opened it.

"What is it?" Kyle asked looking over her shoulder

"A box of my mother's memtos, I guess from her life she had with Dad the life she wishes she still had."

"We'll take it with us, It's only a 2 hour drive." A few hours later they were ready to leave.

"Is there anything your mother will want when we find her?" Bella pulled a bag out and threw a change of clothes in it and picked up the antique sliver picture frame with the charred edges that held a picture of her mom and dad, the only picture that she had.

"Now we're ready." 2 hours later they hit L.A. Kyle called his uncle who told them to come to HQ'S. They hit L.A. two hours later.

A/N: If you want some more of the story. Review!


End file.
